All I Want for Christmas
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Uryu and Ichigo are trapped because of a snowstorm on Christmas Eve. They're always at each others' throats, but is there something more? Contains a lemon. Take the rating seriously. Yaoi. ONE SHOT


_**Tis the merry season, right everyone? I'm feeling a bit inspired this year, and there'll probably be smut. So sue me. **_

_**I hope you like it.**_

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas**

**_Fandom:_**_ Bleach_

**_Teaser:_**_ "_ _Everywhere he touched, I burned. I was half naked in a deserted shack in a snowstorm, and my body was blazing hot enough to burn it down around our ears."_

**_Inspiration:_**_ Way too many Ichi/Ury fanfics around Christmas lol... And the MCR cover of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" :heart:_

_This fic is one of my Christmas ones ^^ Seasonal fun!_

**_Rating:_**_ M_

**_Warnings:  
_**_-Yaoi  
-Hurt! Ichigo  
-Little Christmas CrAck  
-Sugary sweetness  
-Hot Smex!_

**_Main Pairing: _**_Uryu/Ichigo_

**_Minor Pairings Mentioned: _**_Orihime/Chad_

**_Setting: _**_Secluded cabin during a snowstorm, but still their world._

**_POV: _**_Ichigo and Uryu both :)_

**_Summary:_**_ Uryu and Ichigo are trapped because of a snowstorm on Christmas Eve. They're always at each others' throats, but is there something more behind all that?_

**_Additional ANs: _**_This fic involves loose mention of Misuki, my OC from my other Bleach fics (Because she says what needs to be said)._

* * *

_Uryu:_

It was Christmas Eve. It was snowing. And I, Ishida Uryu, was trapped in a deserted building with none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

Granted, we made a great team because while I had the brains, he certainly had the brawn. Which was why we were in our current predicament.

The Seretei had sent him orders to trap one of the rare, some-what intelligent Hollows. He usually took Chad, Innue-san, and me along with, but we'd discovered the other two making out under the mistletoe and decided not to disturb their, eh, _merry making_. So we'd gone out and fought our enemy, Kurosaki getting a bit injured because he reacted purely on instinct.

Kurosaki was pacing like a caged animal, all that beautiful tanned skin peeking from beneath his shirt, which was caked with his blood in some places, because of the ambush we'd received before he shed his body.

Yes, I was attracted to the brashest shinigami I'd ever met. In point of fact, I was pretty sure I loved the baka. I wasn't proud of the fact, but I was long-past denying it. It doesn't get much worse than jacking off to your mental image of him yelling insults at you, let me tell you. It pretty much killed me inside to see him chasing after Rukia like a lost puppy, but then, it probably always would.

"Kurosaki-kun, sit down. You'll wear holes in the floor," I commented dryly, watching him absently.

"How can you be so fucking calm, Ishida-kun? We are stuck here together, miles away from home and family, and we don't even like each other! It's freezing, I feel like I'm half dead, and all I want in to crash in my own bed!" Kurosaki hurled every word at me like a weapon.

Personally, I think he has no more arousing expression than when he's serious in a battle, but pissed off is a close second. His words hurt, but there was no use in letting him see that. "If you're cold, come sit closer to me. At this point, we should conserve our strength because we don't know how long we'll be here," I returned coolly.

He muttered something under his breath, but came to sit beside me. We sat there in silence, huddled close to share warmth. His scent, his rietsu and his heat surrounded me, and even in a situation like this, his proximity aroused me.

"How's your arm?" I asked softly, reaching toward the injured one almost instinctively.

"It hurts, but I don't think it's too bad," he replied, calmed from his earlier rage. He offered the arm to me, knowing I'd want to check for myself.

The habits of parents die hard in the children. I moved the shredded fabric away from the wound carefully, noting its depth. "I should probably stitch it up," I told him, reaching for my sewing kit.

He nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead."

I nodded, threading my needle quickly and knotting the near-translucent string.

"Sorry," he murmured, not looking at me. "About earlier, I mean."

I smiled. "It's okay, Kurosaki-kun. You're in pain, stressed, and you want to be with your family. This may hurt a bit," I warned. Then I slid the needle under his skin, hating myself for hurting him, even as I closed the gash with small, neat stitches that meant he wouldn't have a large scar.

I tied it off, careful not to hurt him more than I already had. Something about this situation reminded me of something Mizuki –she insisted I simply call her by her first name- had told me: _"Drawing away from the one you love in timidity results in misunderstanding. Go for it, and you may be pleasantly surprised."_

Maybe, just maybe I could tell him how I felt tonight, when we were away from the world and its distractions.

* * *

_Ichigo:_

Ishida was gentle with me. No matter how much I riled him or insulted him, he always came back with an infinite calm. He'd even ceased hurling insults back at me, which made me feel enormously guilty for the ones I threw at him. And he didn't punish me as he stitched my wound. He was gentle, almost sad to hurt me, even if it would help me heal.

There was something infinitely seductive about the tender genius.

This was far from the first time I'd noticed. I thought his mind was sexy, actually. There was always something going on behind his blue, blue eyes, some calculation behind his smiles, his touches, his answers.

Except when he was healing others. I noticed it on the rare occasions we were without any other healer. He had a gentle touch, an ache for paining the injured further, a sensitivity to their reactions.

He rarely laughed or smiled genuinely, but they were rare sights I held out to see. So as he tied off the string and lifted his gentled gaze to mine, I knew I had to try for one. "You're really good at that, you know? I barely felt the needle."

This was true. I'd felt the heat of his hands, but never the needle.

A small smile pulled at his lips. "Thank you. May I check you for further wounds?"

So polite! I wanted to see him loose control, to grab at what he wanted and take it for his own. But I wasn't going to see that tonight. So I shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

_Uryu:_

I was surprised at his comment, and surprised he'd let me check. "This may get a bit cold," I apologized. "Please remove your shirt."

He nearly sputtered a protest, but I cut him off.

"I know it's cold, but let me check your torso. Then you can put it back on. After I fix it." I added a small smile at the end of it.

He sighed and did as I asked. Muscles rippled under his sun-kissed skin, and I felt my mouth go dry as the black shirt eased up his torso as he removed it. Too bad I hadn't thought about _my _reaction to him being half naked. He handed the shirt to me wordlessly.

Snapping out of my fog, I gently ran my hands over his ribs to see if any were broken. He shivered from the cold, and I continued onward, trying to hurry my examination. _No broken ribs, lower torso seems fine,_ I noted to myself, then moving to check his shoulders. There were a few shallow gashes, one deep enough that it required attention. I hummed softly to myself as I stitched it up wordlessly, then continued to check him. There were more gashes on his upper arms, but they weren't deep enough to need attention.

I pulled away from his heat to mend his long-sleeved black shirt.

* * *

_Ichigo:_

He had musician's hands, with long, slender fingers and large palms. And I was getting hard watching him mend my shirt.

There was something so perverse about that in my mind, but it didn't stop my body from saying 'Hey, I'd love to have those hands all over me.'

It made me wonder what all he did with those hands.

* * *

_Uryu:_

He was watching me. I felt his whisky-colored gaze lingering on me as I mended his shirt. When I finished it, I handed it back to him. "What's the matter?"

He snapped out of his daze. "Hmm?"

"You were staring. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied coolly before pulling the shirt over his head. "I just miss my sisters. All I want for Christmas is to be back home with them."

My hormones wept in loss. But being this close to him was affecting me. Want, need, call it what you will. It ran through my blood headily, like a drug, and if he didn't watch out, I'd jump him in the next five minutes.

* * *

_Ichigo:_

He was so damn perceptive! I should have known he'd feel my eyes on him. But I couldn't help it. He looked like sin in black jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt, both of which were skin tight. Being this close to him, alone, knowing we'd be here for at least the next eight hours was not helping matters.

His voice was what summoned me back from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I need you to take off your jeans so I can check your legs," he repeated steadily.

_Holy hell, what a day to go commando!_

* * *

_Uryu:_

"No," he returned. "I know you're worried, but no. It's too fucking cold."

"Damn it, Kurosaki-kun, you could have snapped a bone in half and still, you'd claim to be alright. If you won't take them off for me to check, I'll take them off for you!" I looked at him, my eyes letting him know I meant business.

He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "Fine," he returned roughly, rising to his feet to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

_Oh wow, _I thought when I realized just why he'd refused: he was going commando, and his cock was jutting to attention when released from the restraint of his tight jeans. He shoved the denim to his ankles. I reminded myself not to think too much of it as I moved to stand behind him. He was all of twenty years old, not yet quite out of puberty. And sometimes, a guy gets a hard on because he gets a hard on. No rhyme, no reason, no explanation: it just happens. I checked the backs of his thighs, noting small scrapes on the tanned skin, but no gashes. There was a large gash on the back of his calf that needed stitching, which I did immediately. Then I check the front side, ignoring the glaringly obvious erection as he blushed. Nothing serious on the front of his thighs, a small cut over his kneecap, and some scraps on his calves, nothing else that needed to be sewn.

I looked up at him from my stance, on hands and knees and practically between his legs. _What would he do if I sucked him off right here, right now?_

* * *

_Ichigo:_

I looked down at the midnight blue eyes of the boy who'd obviously ignored my raging hard-on. _What does that mean? He wants to ignore it? Chalks it up to late puberty or the temperature?_

But even I had to admit it: I had never seen anything more erotic than Ishida Uyru posed between my legs like that. And I'd kill to have the right to ask him to do more than that. Nevertheless, I didn't have that right, so I wouldn't. However, I had no doubt that this mental image could be fantasy material for a lifetime.

* * *

_Uryu:_

I couldn't do this. I couldn't be right here and pretend I didn't want to do something about his 'problem'. "Hey, Ichigo?" I asked softly, watching whisky eyes widen when I called him by his first name.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice not nearly as strong or as sure as usual.

_How does one ask something like this?_ I wondered. My mind flashed back to something else Mizuki had told me: _"Give everything. Ask for nothing, but give everything. The honest truth is, they will feel at the very least obligated to give you an answer."_ So I ignored my urge to ask. I simply took. And by that, I mean I drew the head of his cock into my mouth and began tonguing the tip, waiting to see how he'd react.

* * *

_Ichigo:_

My eyes went very wide as I felt him draw me into his mouth. _Oh, kami, he feels so good!_

"Uryu!" I whispered, a small gasp bursting past my lips. _He wants this, too? What on earth is he doing?_ I wondered as a loud moan filled the room. It took me three minutes to realize I had been the source of that moan.

* * *

_Uryu:_

He moaned low and loud from the back of his throat. I was pretty sure that was probably the sexiest noise I'd ever heard. So I hummed my approval of his noise as I began to move my mouth over his cock. He subconsciously thrust toward my mouth, which made me smile and hold his hips back. His body displayed its impatience to reach fulfillment and I was more than willing to help him reach it. Obviously, he didn't find this notion repulsive, but that didn't mean he wanted me in particular, much as I wished it did. The body was a traitorous thing. _Oh well… I'll just proceed and hope he doesn't break my heart._

I cupped his balls in my cold hands and squeezed gently as I sucked at his tip. He made a sweet, gasping noise and laced his fingers in my hair, and I smiled to myself. I kept working at his rather large cock with my mouth, one hand grasping his balls, letting one finger brush across his entrance. He shivered against me, his expression a cross between lust and panic. I didn't intend to go any further than this, not tonight. But the flesh there was sensitive, so I brushed my fingers against it again, deep throating him to the best of my ability, humming a tune he'd recognize, if he had any mind left. "Santa Baby" had probably been defiled in such a way much earlier than this. Somehow, I thought he'd recognize the tune. Maybe it was insanity of my part, but Kami, hadn't I hummed it enough for him to pick up on it?

He relaxed under my hands, but it was harder work to keep him from thrusting into my mouth, which amused me. Feeling our game had to end soon, I drew back and looked at him. His cock dripped pre-cum, alerting me to a game I could play that would probably make him come. I felt a smile tug at my lips. I directed him to sit down wordlessly, and he did so. "Stay still," I murmured, parting his legs and laying between them.

He watched me move with hungry eyes that made me burn, but I ignored it. I licked away the pre-cum, knowing more would take its place in a matter of seconds. Then I licked it away again. Slowly, torturously, I did it again and again, holding down his bucking hips, until he was panting beneath my assault. I smiled at that and moved to sit in his lap, bringing my lips to his. He moaned when my lips met his, and slanted his mouth against mine, tonguing the seam of my lips to beg entry. _This is what I expected. Aggression, not hesitation. _I rubbed my ass against his hard cock as I opened my mouth to his request, reveling in the loud moan that escaped him.

* * *

_Ichigo:_

Kami, he was making me crazy! And he definitely wasn't acting like the virgin we –Chad, Orihime, and myself- had thought he was. He seemed to know exactly what would make me moaning putty in his hands, and he had no qualms about doing it to me.

All to me, none to him.

I wondered what I'd have to do to change that status quo, because I wanted Uryu as much as he appeared to want me. I rubbed my hand across the rock hard ridge in his pants. He _really_ wanted me if that was any indication. He moaned against my mouth, but didn't stop in his ministrations. _Hmm. Will he continue no matter what I do?_

I pulled my mouth away to drop kisses on his jaw line, trailing them down his neck. I sucked on his pulse point, drawing a sweet noise from his throat as he stilled for an instant before continuing.

Everywhere he touched, I burned. I was half naked in a deserted shack in a snowstorm, and my body was blazing hot enough to burn it down around our ears.

* * *

_Uryu:_

I wanted more. More flesh, more touch: more. He was starting to respond through more than mindless pleasure. I took it as a plus. But I wanted more. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. I slid my hands up his shirt, across the muscular plains, pushing his shirt up and over his head as I did. He began undressing me, as well, first removing my shirt, then sliding his hands down to unbutton and unzip my pants. I kissed him hard, then stood up and shed the rest of my clothes, his eyes never leaving me, hunger burning in their depths. He stood up after me, unabashed and naked, murmuring my name. His voice was so husky, like scuffed leather. It drew me in, making me twine my arms around his neck and wrap myself all over him. We separated only to make a bed of our clothing, which we both ended up on.

I couldn't feel the chill of the weather. All I could feel was the hot need pulsing through my veins. My world began and ended in orange hair and whiskey eyes.

* * *

_Ichigo:_

"Ichigo," he murmured, bring his lips back to mine.

Kami, but my name never sounded as good as it did from his lips right now! "Hmm?"

"Are you sure about this?"

That question stopped me dead in my tracks. _Shit, I could establish him wanting me, but not the other way around?_ I smiled predatorily at him. "What I'm sure of, Uryu, is if you stop right now, I'll have to come after you."

That answer seemed to satisfy him, pinking his cheeks suitably. He kissed me lightly, like a feather brushing against my lips. He deepened the kiss languidly, like we had all the time in the world. A sweet kiss… but I was getting a bit impatient.

I yanked him tight against me, startling a little noise out of him. Then I kissed him. Hard.

* * *

_Uryu:_

_Oh, kami, he tastes like sin! _He had me pinned against a wall, his mouth devouring mine. I ran my hands down his chest, moving one to grasp his hard cock, reveling in the hiss he released through his teeth. I drew my mouth from his to trail light kisses down his jawline, down his neck, to his chest, placing tiny kisses on every scar he'd gotten protecting people, my hand still working his cock. I pumped his cock quickly as his breathing accelerated against my neck. His mouth latched onto the stop where my neck tapered down to my shoulders, a spot that made me arch my neck and give him better access as a moan escaped past my lips.

I hadn't been a virgin in a long time, but Ichigo made it feel new again. He seemed to instinctively know what spots were sensitive, sometimes even before I did. And I never made as much _noise_ with anyone as I was with him. "Ichigo," I murmured as he played with my nipples.

"Hmm?" He pinched them simultaneously.

A sound of pleasure burst past my lips. "Nnh chi, I love you, Ichigo." He stilled against me, making me worry. _Shit, I shouldn't have said it. Damn it, I don't know how to take that back, even if I wanted to!_

* * *

_Ichigo:_

_Holy shit. He loves me. _He _loves_ me._ He _loves_ me!_ It replayed over and over in my head. I liked him a lot, true, but love…?

I had to be making him nervous, but it still just didn't quite compute.

Love. Really, would that describe my feelings for him? I couldn't get him out of my head more often than not. I cared about him, how he felt, what he did or didn't do. I got jealous when he was in a relationship. _Holy hell, I love him, too!_

I moved to him, kissing him hard and deep, catching him by surprise. He groaned into me, drawing back to breathe, then came back to me, his kiss almost as hot and desperate as mine. _So responsive! So sweet!_

"Uryu," I murmured against his lips, "I love you, too."

He smiled sweetly at me. "Kami, you scared me." He thrust his hips against mine. The friction was divine, coiling pleasure deep in my stomach.

* * *

_Uryu:_

_He loved me!_ It excited me to no end, made me bold, made me hot. I kiss him hard, thrusting against him again. I wasn't sure if he'd ever been with a guy before, and I was hesitant to go all the way with him without warning him if he hadn't.

"Ichigo!" I gasped out when his hands gently squeezed my ass.

He smiled slyly at me and nipped at my earlobe. "Yes, Uryu?"

"Have you ever-" I gasped when he sucked at the sensitive place below my ear- "gone all the way with a-" I gasped again as he nipped the skin- "guy?"

He rained gently kisses on my face and neck. "No. But would you like to be my first?"

"Of course I would," I growled out. "Top or bottom?" I'd done both, could teach him either. It depended on his preference.

"Bottom, I think."

Not the answer I'd expected, but I could go with that. I moved against him, moving down to watch him react. He watched me with lust-filled whiskey-colored eyes. Being without lube, I used the next-best thing available: saliva. I sucked on my own fingers, knowing when they were wet enough to proceed without hurting him. I smiled at him. "I know this will feel weird, but you need to relax. I don't want to hurt you."

He nodded slowly.

I slid one finger into him, slowly. He was taking deep breaths, trying to relax. I moved it in and out of him steadily, waiting for him to adjust. When he was ready, I slid a second finger in. His eyes went wide and his muscles clenched around me. "Ichigo, it'll be okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax," I cooed. "I'd never do anything to hurt you. So relax."

He took deep breaths, and I felt him start to relax. I smiled at him. "That's good." I pumped my fingers in and out a few times, then began to scissor them, stretching him further. "Ichigo, I'm going to add one more finger," I warned.

He nodded, taking deep breaths again. I slid the last finger in, pumping them in and out slowly, moving one to find that spot that I knew would blow away all of his discomfort. Suddenly, he arched his back, a moan spilling past his lips. I knew I'd found it. I pumped my fingers into him once or twice more, knowing he was just about ready, but hitting his prostate every time for good measure. Slowly, I drew my fingers out of him. His small whimper of loss startled me, but it made me smile. I was anxious and eager, but suddenly feeling a bit shy. But I shoved it away to draw up to kiss his lips gently. Then I thrust into him slowly, careful not to move, not wanting to hurt him.

He was so hot all around me, and it took every ounce of restraint I possessed to not thrust into him as hard and fast as I could. I could see tears on his face, and it killed me inside to know I'd hurt him. I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to make him scream in pleasure. I wanted to protect him, to never let anything hurt him ever again. He moved his hips prematurely, a string of curses flowing from his lips, but I stayed still a few more minutes before moving, slowly. I angled myself and thrust against his prostate, my hand snaking around to his front to grab his cock. I worked him from both ends, knowing just how mind blowing it could be.

He moaned and mewled and made all sorts of other sexy noises the closer he got. "Nnh! Uryu…!" he cried.

Moving, I came to ears, whispering, "I love you, Ichigo", followed by any illicit image I could imagine or describe, any thing I wanted to do to him or have him do to me.

His breathing became panting. "Uryu!" he cried, wrapping his arms around me as best he could.

"I love you," I told him, kissing the back of his neck. Tonguing the skin at the back of his neck first, then nipping it, I angled myself to hit his prostrate dead on.

"Uryu!" he screamed, coming all over my hand, clenching tightly around me, which send me over the edge.

"Ichigo!"

* * *

_Ichigo:_

We were entwined, a bit cold, and sated on the floor. Uryu pulled away, separating us, and I felt bereft. I watched him pull on his underwear, his jeans, and my shirt, and felt my hear skip a beat.

"Ichigo," he told me, "you've got to get dressed or you'll freeze."

"But I have you to keep me warm," I murmured, stretching. I stood up.

He blushed. "I don't produce that much body heat."

How could one night melt the icy winter of my heart into lush spring? Well, I thought it had a lot to do with who I'd spent my one night with.

"Ichigo?" Uryu asked, bringing clothes to me.

"Yes, love?"

His blush deepened as the endearment. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Maybe love was all I wanted for Christmas this year.

* * *

_Uryu:_

I glanced down at my watch, then looked at it again. Was it really 12:05? I smiled, and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas. I wish you were able to be at home with you family," I told him.

He smiled. "Why? All I want for Christmas this year is you, Uryu."

* * *

_**Yeah, I know, it's a sappy ending… but I'm a sucker for a happy ending… Dirty pun emphatically intended :P**_

_**Sorry that this was posted after Christmas. I didn't have the internet access before or during, and I figured you guys could deal with it. ^^**_

_**I hope you guys had a merry Christmas.**_

_**Make mine merrier and REVIEW! lol**_

* * *

_Slightly updated on December 8, 2012. Originally submitted December 26, 2009._

_Expect to see this piece get a deeper edit sometime soon :))_


End file.
